The Afterlife
by Spartan5271
Summary: It is the second Dia de Muertos since the events of Coco. Everything was fine in the Rivera family… until Miguel was taken from the living world too soon. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to remake this story simply because it has been too long for such a short amount of writing.**

 **Pov: Miguel**

I was so excited and had the biggest sonreír on my face. Today is the day before the Día de Muertos. It has been two whole years since my little "adventure" to the land of the dead. Those memories will forever be in my mente. Since my adventure, my guitar playing has gotten much better and a little popular around here. I guess that is to be expected when you tear down a musical celebrity.

Right now, it is about 8:40, which is the perfect time to head down since people start to head home and they can hear me play. I quickly went to my room and got dressed. I grabbed my guitar and ran outside to see everyone else was still setting up for the event tomorrow.

"Hola Miguel." Mamá Abuelita said.

"Hola Mamá Abuelita." I said. "I'm heading to the plaza today."

"Okay but don't stay out too late Miguel." Mamá Abuelita said.

"And be careful."

"Yes Mamá Abuelita." I sighed.

"Be safe my boy." Tío Berto said.

"Gracías tio berto." I said as I ran to the plaza.

I ran out of the house with my guitar and Dante to get to the plaza. I always forget how crowded it gets when Dia de Muertos is about to begin. Tourists coming in and music everywhere. I got to my usual spot and set up my music. Me, being twelve, caused numerous people to, I assume, listen to a niño try his hardest. Time to amaze them.

I finished playing 'poco loco' to the crowd of people. This happens every time I play and tourists are walking by. I would shock them with the amount of talent I show with my guitar skills and earned a few pesos. I played the last few chords and gave my grito. Everyone clapped and began to disperse. I looked at the sky and saw it was way beyond the time I needed to be home.

"Oh no Dante, we are gonna be late for cena."

Dante barked at me in response and wagged his tail.

"Let's go." I said.

Dante and I pushed our way through the crowds. Slowly, the crowds began to disperse and I was one of a few people strolling the streets. As I was walking down my normal path towards home, I looked up to see people already shooting fireworks and playing music. Dante quickly got scared of the fireworks and ran off. This was normal for him, since he knew where to go in case he was super desperate. I was about halfway home when I had an uneasy feeling that I was being followed. I looked behind me and saw a man. He seemed to be American. He also seemed very enojado as he looked at me.

"Hey…" He said.

I quickened my pace and decided to move down an alleyway to try and lose him.

"Hey! Don't chu walk away from meh…"

However, I didn't realize that the alleyway I went down went to a dead end. I made a turn too soon. I tried to climb the wall but it was too tall and . I was suddenly grabbed by the shoulder and I could smell the tequila on the man's breath. He was VERY borracho.

"Where do you think you're... *belch* going?" He asked.

"S-Señor, I do not know who you-"

He pressed his arm on my neck, making it hard to breathe.

"Think you can just leave me bitch? I take us on a trip to Mexico and you jush leave me..." He asked.

"I... I..." I struggled to speak.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade.

"Por favor..." I said as he wiped the blade down my cheek, cutting part of it.

"This will show you what happens when you leave me for a fucking accountant." He said.

I looked and saw some people walking by.

"A-Ayudarme!" I said.

They didn't hear me over the sounds of fireworks went off.

There was a sudden pain in my stomach and I looked down and saw the blade in my stomach. He pulled it out and stabbed again. I didn't even make a noise, I was in choque. He pulled out the knife and let me go.

"Dumb bish..." The man spit the ground next to me and walked away.

I held my stomach and felt the red liquid leave my body. Fast. I tried to get up but the pain was… agudísimo. Dante… Mamá… Papá… anyone… help.

I clawed the ground with my other hand as I tried to get out of the alleyway.

"Ayudarme..." I weakly said.

I suddenly felt very cansado… like I was about to collapse again even though I was on the ground. I looked towards the entrance to the alley and heard a group of men walking towards me. I looked around me and saw my hat. I grabbed it and threw it with all my might. It managed to come into view under the light and immediately I saw a group of mariachi players run down the alley to see me. One of them picked it up and looked down the alleyway and seemed to see me.

"Oi amigos, there's a kid here bleeding!" He said.

They ran over and saw me. One of them gently picked me up and held me.

"A-Ayudarme..." I said as I began to shiver. Dios Mio I felt cold.

"Fernando…" The man next to the the man holding me shook his head.

This sudden overwhelming sense of exhaustion and a strange sense of weightlessness took me and I shut my eyes.

"Dios mio... nińo, please open your eyes."

I opened my eyes and saw a faintly familiar sight. I was… in a train station. I looked down and saw my hands. Bones. I looked up and saw a woman who was a skeleton. I looked around and saw my surroundings. No longer did I see the colorful lights of Santa Cecilia. Instead, I could see that I was the Land of the Dead.

I… was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov: Abuelita**

We were all worried. Miguel did not come home last night. We waited until midnight and tried to look for him. But we couldn't find him.

It was about seis de la mañana. None of us could sleep.

That's when we heard the door to our residence open.

"Miguel Rivera, you better have a good excuse fo-" I opened the door and saw a oficial de policia.

"Are you the Rivera family?" He asked.

Miguel's parents walked out.

"Yes… have you found our son?" His mama asked.

"Io siento. Last night, he was found bleeding in an alleyway. Is this his?" The officer showed his guitar. It had blood on it.

Miguel's mother fell to her knees and beginning wailing. His father fell down in shock.

"You lie!" I said. "My grandson cannot be dead! He- He can't be!" I felt tears in my eyes.

"Mother!" My son said.

I looked at him.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"If the parents follow me, I can take you to the depósito de cadáveres." The officer.

I walked up and took the guitar and walked away as Miguel's parents went with the officer.

I walked into Miguel's room. I grabbed a photo we took last year of him playing in the plaza. He loved the plaza so much. I walked into the offrenda and placed the photo on the offrenda and placed the guitar underneath the photo. I could only pray that it isn't true.

 **Later**

It was about noon when the two came back. Miguel's mother was emotionless.

"Well? Where is Miguel?!" Rosa asked.

My son looked at us.

"Miguel… is gone." He said.

We were all silent.

"On dia de Muertos… dios mio." Berto said.

 **Pov change: Miguel**

I was still processing everything. This isn't real. I stared at my hands and saw

"Mijo… can you look at me?" I looked up and saw the female skeleton. "What is your name?"

"M-Miguel… Rivera…" I said.

"Miguel Rivera… age 12… living in Santa Cecelia…murdered…" She said.

I didn't say anything. I looked down again.

"Miguel, please look at me."

I did so.

"Listen… I know that this must be hard on you, seeing how young you are. I am going to assign you to one of our special case workers. Here's his card."

I reached up and grabbed it to stare at it.

 _'Javi Tuchano_

 _Special case worker_

 _Located in LOTD New Arrivals'_

"W-What about tonight? It's Dia de Muertos… can I go home and see my familia?"

She looked down.

"I'm sorry but you must go through the process like any other person… I'm afraid you won't be able to see your familia tonight." She said.

I looked down and began to cry. I didn't even get to say goodbye to my familia…

"Mijo, I am so sorry." She said. "Do you have any familia here? Someone who we can try and call?"

 **Pov: Héctor**

Today was a special day. It was the second year I can actually go to the living world with my family. Before, I would constantly try to cross over to see my daughter Coco. But after the events of dia de Muertos two years ago, meeting Miguel, and discovering the truth of De Lá Cruz, now my goal is to just see my family as many Dia de Muertoses until they're here permanently.

"Héctor! Move your lazy butt!" Imelda said.

"I'm just so emocionado to see Miguel again!" I said.

"He has grew so much last year." Coco said.

I smiled as I saw Julio appear, adjusting his hat.

"I wonder what Rosa and Miguel got?" Julio asked.

"I hope we eat some more of Abuelita's famous tamales." Rosita said.

"Maybe some candy?" Oscar asked.

"Or shoes?" Felipe asked.

"Why don't we go and find out for ourselves?" Imelda asked.

"I agree with Imelda! Let's go!" I said.

 **Later**

We made it to the departure and saw the familiar female guard.

"Ah the Rivera family. It's so good to see you all together." She smiled.

We all waited to see our photos on the offrenda, which they were. Abuelita was always good with that.

"Enjoy your trip, Héctor." She said as I heard the check mark for my picture.

I walked over to the others and we proceeded to the living world. We looked up and saw Pepita fly over us.

"That's odd." Julio said.

"Que?" Imelda asked.

"Where is Dante?" Julio asked.

"Probably eating our food again." Rosita said.

"Oh that alebrije is so gracioso." Coco chuckled as we continued to walk over the bridge.

 **Later**

We walked into the cemetery and saw the living and the dead being together.

"It's always good to see families reunited." I said.

"Like us papa." Coco said.

I smiled.

As we followed the path to our home, we saw Dante outside the gate.

"Ah there he is." Julio chuckled.

As we got closer, we saw that he seemed sad.

"Dante? What is it?" I kneeled down.

He whimpered as he looked at us.

"Héctor?" I heard.

I stood up and walked in and saw no set up, no music, no one. I looked to my left and saw the offrenda room. All of the dead were in there. I walked in and saw it.

"No… no it can't be…" I said as I saw the guitar with blood on it.

I saw Miguel on the offrenda.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pov: Miguel**

I looked at the form the woman was reading. It was all quiet around me. I couldn't hear her words. I couldn't hear the phones or typing. At least I couldn't until she snapped her fingers.

"Miguel… this man is Javi. He's the special case worker. He will ask you some questions and then look after you until your family has been informed." She said.

The man knelt down. He had a detective like outfit on, and his bigote was a bit bushy but not too bushy.

"Hola. Can you hear me?" He asked.

I slowly nodded my head.

"Your name is Miguel Rivera?"

I nodded my head.

He looked at the woman and back at me.

"Can you follow me?" He asked.

I slowly stood up and felt my "body" move.

"You will get used to it Mijo." He said.

I followed him and we walked into a private office.

"Take a seat kid." He said.

I walked over and sat down. He poured a cup of coffee and sat down, holding a file.

"You are doce years old?" She asked.

"I- I would've been trece in tres months…" I said.

He wrote down something on the file.

"I know this will be dificil but… can you tell me how you pasado?" He asked.

I felt the pain in my stomach all over again.

"I…I was walking home from the plaza… I was performing. It was late. There was a man… he… he…" I began to tear up.

"Oh Mijo it's okay. He is not here." He patted my shoulder gently.

"He held me by the neck and thought I was his esposa and then he… the knife…" I held the space that was my stomach.

"Calmo, calmo, you don't have to say anymore." He said.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye…" I said.

"Says here that you have family here. However it is Dia de Muertos and I need to finish filling this out. You can stay here until your family returns." Javi said as he got up.

"Señor?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"Why can't I go see my family? It's Dia de Muertos like you said."

He looked down.

"You see Miguel, you may have died… but your body must still be buried. That's the rule when passing. We've had cases like this before, which is how we know this. You can try to leave, but even if your photo is on the offrenda, you cannot go back, Mijo." He said.

I looked down.

"I will be back momentáneamente." He said as he shut the door.

I looked at my hands and just… I still couldn't believe it.

Where's Dante? Where's Mamá Imelda?

…where's Héctor? Did he make it?

 **Pov change: Héctor**

We ran back over the flower bridge as fast as we could. When we made it to the return station, the guard was confused.

"Oi calmo calmo, What is it?" He asked.

"We must get to Los Recién Llegados." I said.

"Los Recién Llegados?" He asked.

Imelda took off her shoe, which he noticed.

"AIY okay okay, come through." He said.

We ran to the New Arrivals and went up to the first person we saw. A man who was drinking coffee, looking at a file.

"Disculpe." I said.

He looked at us.

"Sí?" He asked.

"We were wondering if a young boy arrived recently?" I asked.

"His name is Miguel." Julio said.

"This high." The twins showed his height.

"Loves to play the guitar." Rosita said.

He looked back at his file.

"Listen to me bigote. Is my great great grandson here or not?!" Imelda aimed her shoe.

The man shut the file.

"Follow me." He said.

We followed close behind as he walked back to an office. He was outside the door when he stopped.

"Too many people might be a bit too much for him. Do any of you think he might know you?" The man asked.

We all looked at each other.

"I'll go." I said.

"Relation?" He asked.

"Great great grandfather." I said.

He opened the door and I saw the hair, I saw the white undershirt. He looked down and was crying.

"Miguel?" I asked.

He looked straight up before looking at me.

"H-Héctor?" He asked.

"Ay Chamaco…" I said.

He hopped out of his chair and ran towards me, hugging me tightly.

"Héctor…" he cried.

"It's okay Chamaco, I'm here." I said.

"I-I didn't know if I was able to save you… and then… and then I…" he began to cry again.

"It's okay Chamaco, you're coming home with us."

"I didn't even get to say goodbye…" he said.

I helped him up and slowly walked towards the door. I opened it and the others saw him. Before they could react or say anything, I raised my hand and shook it.

"Imelda, can you please look after him for a second?"

"Héctor?" Miguel asked.

I looked at the man.

"I just need to have a quick chat with Héctor. He will be out in treinta seconds." The man said.

Miguel let go and stood next to Imelda.

We walked in and he offered a glass of tequila, which I refused.

"Listen Héctor, Miguel has been through a rough one. Besides the fact that he's a kid, he was murdered the day before Dia de Muertos, so he can't even see his familia tonight. I've looked over his file and observed his behavior. He has depresion and is showing signs of síndrome de estrés post. I suggest that you keep him close and make him feel loved." He said.

I nodded.

"What's your nombre?" I asked.

"Javi Tuchano." He said.

I hugged him.

"Thank you Javi." I said.

He patted my back.

"You should go, before Miguel gets nervous. If he starts acting up, bring him here." He said.

I nodded and we walked out. Miguel quickly ran up and hugged my leg.

"Come on Chamaco, we're going home." I said.

We all left the New Arrivals and began our walk home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pov: Héctor**

We walked around the corner and saw our little casa. Ever since Ernesto was revealed for the fraud he was, our fame allowed us to get a bigger house than what we usually had. We walked up the steps and opened the door. We walked in and Miguel let go to look around.

"This is our house?" Miguel asked.

"Si Mijo." Julio said.

"Come Miguel, Héctor and I will take you to your room. You must be tired." Imelda said.

He didn't say anything, just followed us.

We walked up the stairs and down the hall to the last door on the left.

We walked in to see the plain room. It had a bed and a bit of space before a step that had a window overlooking the city.

"This will be your room Miguel." Imelda said.

"Tomorrow we can get some decoraciones, Eh?" I asked.

Miguel didn't say anything. He walked up to his new bed and wiped his hand across it. He stopped before turning to look at us.

"I-I don't want to be here…" he said with tears in his eyes, "I wanna go home…"

Imelda and I looked at each other.

"Miguel… we are sorry… but this is your home now…" I said.

Miguel began to cry again.

"I'll talk to him." I whispered to Imelda.

She nodded and slowly left the room.

I walked up to Miguel as he wiped his eyes.

"Oy Mijo, come here." I said as I knelt down.

Miguel slowly walked up to me and hugged me.

"I don't wanna be here Héctor." He said.

"Oh chamaco, I know that it seems bad. But after a couple of days, I promise you will feel better." I said.

"But… I never got to find amor… to have my own familia…" Miguel said.

"Tell you what. Tomorrow, I will take you wherever you'd like to go tomorrow and I can show you the wonders of being muerto." I said, giving a big smile.

Miguel looked at me.

"I wanna go home…"

I looked down.

"Try to get some sleep Mijo." I patted his back.

 **Pov change: Miguel**

I got into bed as Héctor began to leave when I spoke.

"Héctor… c-can you please stay and play something?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Si Mijo." He said as he left and came back with his guitar.

He walked up to the window and sat down.

"Any requests?" He asked.

"…Remember Me." I said.

He looked at me before smiling and nodding. He tuned his guitar and played.

Pov change: Héctor

"Remember me…

Though I have to say goodbye…

Remember me

Don't let it make you cry…

For ever if I'm far away

I hold you in my heart…

I sing a secret song to you

Each night we are apart…

Remember me…

Though I have to travel far

Remember me…

Each time you hear a sad guitar

Know that I'm with you

The only way that I can be

Until you're in my arms again…

Remember me…"

I saw Miguel was asleep, so I slowly got up and walked towards him.

"See you in the mañana." I said as I gently patted his head and walked out of the room, shutting the door.

 **Sorry this is so short, I am getting ready for a trip in the coming weeks. I promise to try and make them longer. Leave a review and I can't wait to write more soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pov: Miguel**

I woke up and quickly flung myself up. I patted my body and pulled up my shirt. However, when I saw the bones, I sighed.

"It wasn't a dream…" I sighed.

I got out of bed and walked to my door when I felt something in the room. I turned to see my old red hoodie from the first time I came to the land of the dead.

On it was a note.

 _'You left this last time._

 _-Héctor'_

I took off my mariachi top and just felt the wounds. I threw the top as far as I could throw it, hitting the wall. Luckily, I still had my undershirt so it wasn't gonna be uncomfortable wearing just the jacket.

I walked to the door and opened it to hear laughing and smelled… huevos?

I walked downstairs and saw Mamá Imelda cooking while Héctor and Papá Julio were laughing.

"Hoo Héctor that story gets me every time." Julio said.

"Well let me tell you about the time with the herd of toros that I had to outrun, it started with-"

*creek*

They looked at me as I realized I stepped on the squeaky wood.

"Miguel?" Hector asked.

I looked back at them as they all looked at me.

"H-Hola." I said.

"Hola Miguel, come come." Julio walked up the stairs and offered a hand.

I held his hand as we walked down to the ground floor.

"I didn't know you were awake chamaco."

"I-I didn't wanna interrupt."

Héctor just waved it off.

"Ahh… it wasn't that much of a story." Hector said.

He looked at me again.

"Oh you saw the jacket." Hector smiled.

"Si, Thank you for keeping it."

"Thank Mamá Imelda, she's the one who found it." Héctor said.

I looked at her.

"Gracias Mamá Imelda." I said.

"It was nothing, nino. Would you like some huevos?" Mamá Imelda asked.

"No…" I said as I sat down.

"H-Hey muchacho, I have an idea for today." Hector said.

I looked at him.

"Why don't we go and get you some more ropa?" Hector asked.

"I don't know…" I said.

"Come on, it will be mucho divertido." Hector chuckled. "We can get you some fresh ropa, a new guitar… and we can play like we did last Dia de Muertos a-"

I looked down.

"Oh… dios mio, Miguel… I didn't-"

"It's fine papa Héctor." I said.

I heard mama Imelda clear her throat and Héctor walked over to her.

 **Pov change: Héctor**

"Are you an idiota?" Imelda asked.

"I forgot!" I said.

"That 'last Dia de Muertos' Miguel died?" Imelda asked. "He should stay here until he is ready to go outside."

"Mama Imelda?" We heard.

We looked and saw Miguel was standing there.

"I'd actually like it if I went to the plaza." Miguel said.

I looked at Imelda who rolled her eyes.

"Héctor, you better keep an eye on him." Imelda said.

"Of course mi amor." I kissed her on the cheek.

I walked up to Miguel.

"Come on, chamaco. Time to show you," I opened the door, "the wonders of the Tierra de los Muertos."


	6. Chapter 6

**Pov: Dante**

It's been a day since my master has… gone…

Everyone has been acting differently since…

I sniffed master's bed again and whined when I realized something.

I ran out of the Rivera residence and towards the cemetery.

 **Pov change: Javi**

I was in my office, drinking my café, when I heard a ring on the phone.

"Si?"

'Hola detective Javi, it's Imelda Rivera.'

 **Pov change: Miguel**

We were walking through the plaza and Hector was showing me around. It was… I don't know. All I could think about was… mi familia.

"Eh Miguel, look around. There are so many things that you can do here. Look!" Hector pointed.

I looked and saw some mariachi playing.

"You can sing, dance, and do practically everything!" Hector said.

As we walked past the plaza, I saw in paint 'Forget You' over a Remember Me poster.

"Papa Héctor, what happened to Ernesto?" I asked.

"Well, he was taken to jail, I would assume. After that night, is many people hated him and he was taken away by the policia." Héctor said. "Ah here we are."

I saw what Hector was talking about and perked up a little. It was a guitar shop.

We walked in and immediately a knife was thrown at us. It missed and hit the door frame.

"HÉCTOR!" We heard.

I looked in the knife's direction and saw a woman. She looked old and angry.

"You have some nervio coming back here." She said.

"Ah Angelíca, how nice to see you again." Héctor chuckled.

"Where is my guitar Héctor?" She asked.

"Well… I lost it." Hector said.

"AGH WHY DID I LISTEN TO YOU WHEN YOU SAID YOU WOULD BRING IT BACK?!" She yelled. "WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!"

"Well…" Héctor gestured to me.

She saw me and seemed a bit surprised, just like everyone else who sees me…

"Hola Chico, how are you?"

I just looked down.

"W-Well what would you like?" She asked.

"I… I just want to look around." I said.

"Of course." She said.

 **Pov change: Héctor**

I watched Miguel look around when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Javi with a flask in his hand.

"Outside." He said.

 **Outside**

"Are you crazy?" He asked.

"What?"

"That boy has been dead less than twenty four hours and you decide to bring him out into the public?!" Javi asked.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Look Héctor, people like us… we are ready for muerte… but Miguel… he is different. A child is never ready for muerte, let alone getting used to it. He must be comfortable being with his familia before he can go outside and be amongst total strangers. It can be overwhelming. And if someone gets too stressed out… well you know what can happen. Do you understand?"

"I guess…" I looked down

"Take him home after this." Javi said.

"Okay." I said.

 **Pov change: Miguel**

I was looking at the multiple guitarras on the wall when I saw a girl around my age was looking at guitarras as well. She had long black hair and she was about my height.

I was about to say hi when Héctor tapped my shoulder.

"Hola Miguel, why don't we pick out a guitar together?" He said.

When I looked back, she was gone. I sighed and nodded.

It didn't take long for us to pick out a classic, same model as Héctor's.

"Ah, the Rivera special." She said.

I looked back to see if she was there, which she wasn't.

"What's wrong Miguel?" Hector asked.

"…nothing." I said.

"Gracias Angelíca." Hector said.

"BRING ME MY GUITARRA!" She yelled as we left.

I smiled as I held the guitar, but was curious.

"What guitarra is she talking about?" I asked.

"Oh that's a long story chamaco." Hector said.

Pov change: mysterious girl

I saw the boy leave and smiled.

He seemed nice.

 **Pov change: no one**

In a dark alleyway, Ernesto was drinking his bottle of tequila. His fame? Gone. His fans? Gone. Why? Because of a little brat and his stupid dream of being a musician.

He sat there until he heard a siren. He stood up and saw a policia car pull up next to him. Out came an agente with a piece of paper.

"Ernesto de la Cruz, I am instructed to give you this." She said.

Ernesto snatched the paper and looked at it.

' _Ernesto De la cruz,_

 _By order of the court, You were being charged with the restraining order towards Miguel Rivera. You are not to approach within three hundred feet of him or any members of his familia. Failure to do so will result in jail._

 _Signed,_

 _The Supreme Court of the Dead'_

As the cruiser pulled away, Ernesto stared at the piece of paper and couldn't help but smile evilly. He tore the paper in half and began to walk.

"So Miguel has decided to join the land of the dead… This is going to be fun." Ernesto said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Pov: Miguel**

We were walking home, past the plaza, as papa Hector and I were talking.

"So miguel? How does it look?"

"It looks amable." I said.

"I'm glad you like it. Come on, this is a shortcut." Hector said.

We took the turn which felt… familiar.

"So Miguel… did you see someone you might fancy?" Hector asked.

"What?" I asked.

"I saw you staring at that niña at the guitarra store."

Before I could react, I realized where I was.

"H-Hector, c-can we go back?" I asked.

"Que? Why?" Hector asked.

"I just… please." I said.

"It's okay chamaco, we're almost home." Hector reached towards me.

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled, hyperventilating.

"M-Miguel! What is it?"

I just collapsed and felt like I couldn't breathe.

 **Pov change: Hector**

I saw Miguel collapse and I didn't hesitate. I quickly knelt down and picked him up and ran to the house. As I ran, I heard Miguel mumbling something.

"…ayu…ayud…"

As I ran up the stairs, Imelda must have spotted me and opened the door.

"What happened?" Imelda asked.

"I do not know! Call Javi." I said.

Imelda quickly called as I walked upstairs and placed Miguel in bed.

"Stay away…" he practically begged.

I did as he asked and left the room.

 **Later**

Javi and I were at the alley and staring at the surrounding area while Javi was looking at his notes.

"Okay, I know what happened."

"What?"

"Don't. Ever. Come here with him again. Understand?" He asked.

"Por qué?" I asked.

"This… is where it happened." Javi said.

I looked at the ground and kneeled.

I felt like I couldn't breathe, if that was even possible.

"What should I do?" I asked.

"Just give him time, he will get better. However, if it gets worse next time, bring him to me." Javi said.

I nodded and Javi walked away.

 **Later**

I walked into our house and looked at Imelda, who was concerned.

"Oh mi amor, he hasn't left his room. What happened out there?!" She asked.

"We were gonna take a short cut… but… it turned out that we were walking down the path he…"

Imelda gasped.

"Mi Biznieto…" Imelda said. "What are we gonna do Héctor?"

"All we can for Miguel, for as long as we can." I said as I looked at the staircase.

 **Sorry this is so short… I'm heading to Austin for RTX. I have to get up early to make it to my flight and get ready for the convention. Until next time, cheers.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I would like to point something out. If at anytime I mistranslate a saying or a phrase, I apologize. It is not my intention or satisfaction to miss interpret any language. If I do mess up, I would very much appreciate it if people can let me know.**

 **Pov: Enrique**

It's been five days since the death of our son and my wife and I… we've had a tough time handling it. We heard that the killer of my son was arrested and is currently awaiting trial… but that won't bring my son… our son back.

We couldn't set up for Dia de Muertos that night… none of us could.

I got out of bed and saw Gloria and Berto were in the kitchen, "eating" some burritos. They were dressed in a black suit and dress. Mother enetered with a black dress as well.

"Hola Enrique." Gloria said.

"Hola…" I said.

"Are you ready?" Berto asked.

Today… was my son's funeral.

 **Later**

Fellow familia gave their elogios while friends of Miguel told fond memories of their times with him. My wife couldn't speak, she was still in shock. I walked up and saw "him". The urn he was in… bronze and small…

I leaned down and kissed the metal before I turned around to face the family and friends of Miguel who came.

"Gracias for coming. It is always a de los padres pasadilla to see their niño has died. My son Miguel… he was a bright spot in this world. He loved playing guitar more than anything in the world. When our family was the only family in Mexico that hated music, he was different. He was the one who revealed Ernesto dé la Cruz for the fraudes he was! Him, a ten year old at the time! He… he did not deserve to die the way he did… In our country's culture, it is believed that as long as we remember our past familia, then they will always be there with us. And because of that, I ask you all to help us by remembering Miguel. Gracias…" I said.

 **Pov change: Héctor**

It's been… hard with Miguel. He doesn't eat, not that he needs to, but he still doesn't sleep either. Ever since Miguel saw the alley… he's just been so distant.

"Héctor I'm getting worried about Miguel." Imelda said.

"I know Imelda, I'm gonna go check on him." I said.

I walked up the stairs to Miguel's room and slowly opened it.

"Miguel? Chico?" I asked.

Miguel was staring out of the window.

"How do you think ma familia is doing?" Miguel asked.

I walked up and sat next to him. I reached my hand towards him, but when he shifted away, I retracted my hand.

"Miguel, I am sure that they miss you dearly. But… You have familia here who are just as worried about you."

"I'm fine." Miguel said.

"…Migu-"

"I said I'M FINE!" Miguel snapped, glaring at me.

I looked at him with sad eyes. The boy I knew two years ago… he is hurting so much.

I reached my hand towards him and his anger turned to sadness before he hugged me.

"I'm sorry Héctor…"

"Ah don't worry Chico." I said. "It was my fault. I didn't know about…" Not wanting to talk about the alleyway, I decided to change the conversation, "Tell you what, Why don't we go to the Plaza tomorrow. Maybe we can see the new friend of your's." I smirked.

Miguel shifted back.

"W-What? Who?"

"That niña at the guitarra store, I saw the way you were mirando a su." I chuckled.

"What? Cállate Héctor!" Miguel said, chuckling lightly.

"Will you come downstairs?"

Miguel looked at me and nodded.

We hopped off the window seat and walked out of the room. We walked downstairs and saw Imelda and Rosita talking to each other when they saw us.

"Miguel, how are you?" Imelda asked.

"Lo soy bueno… better." Miguel said.

"Well come here. I made some lovely tortilla sopa." Imelda said.

Miguel proceeded forward and sat down. Imelda poured a bowl for Miguel. He grabbed the cuchara and proceeded to eat some of the sopa. We watched as a smile slowly crept on his face and he continued to consume the sopa.

"It is muy bueno." Miguel said.

"Gracias Miguel." Imelda smiled.

I walked up and placed a hand on Miguel's shoulder. Imelda walked up and placed her hand on my shoulder as well as on Miguel's same shoulder. I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"All in a day's work mi amor." I chuckled as I looked at Miguel.

No matter what, I will protect you Miguel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Pov: Dante**

Master was gone. He was a good master. Dante was too slow to stop master from moving on. Master's masters were sad. I was sad. I wanna see master again.

Wait!

I CAN!

I quickly got up and ran to the entrance to the land of the dead.

 **Pov: Miguel**

I open my eyes, got dressed, grabbed my guitarra, and ran down the stairs to see Héctor.

"Hola Papa Héctor." I whispered, to not wake the others.

"Vamos!" Hector said.

We almost left when we heard the light come on.

"And just where do you two think you are off to?"

We turned around to see mama Imelda.

"H-Hola mama Imelda." Miguel said.

She walked down and continued to stare at us. She rolled her eyes and turned around.

"I didn't see anything." She said.

I smiled as we ran out.

"Gracias mama Imelda." I said, waving at her as we left.

 **Later**

We were now in the plaza. Everyone was walking around, some mariachi members playing.

"Go on Chico. I'll be right here." Hector said.

I hesitated to walk up until Hector gave me a nudge forward.

I walked up to the plaza center with the other mariachi members.

"Oi manos, the little guy wants to play." The mariachi said.

They all stopped and stepped back a bit.

"G-Gracias." I said.

I cleared my throat before delivering a loud grito, gaining everyone's attention. I shut my eyes and reached down to begin to play the guitar. Slowly I started to get back into it and smiled.

"Say that I'm crazy to call me a fool, but last night it seemed I dreamed about you." I opened my eyes and saw the other mariachi joining. "When I opened my mouth, what came out was a song and you knew every word and we sang all along to a melody played on the strings of our souls and a rhythm that rattled us down to the bone," I shook my skeletal body, "our love for each other will live on forever in every beat of my proud corazón!"

I saw Héctor hop up with his guitarra and start playing.

"Our love for each other will live on forever in every beat of our proud corazón!" We sang.

"Ay mi familia! Diga mi gente! Canten a coro, let it be known our love for each will live on forever in every beat of our proud corazón!"

 **Pov change: Javi**

I was watching as Miguel was singing. It was good to know he was getting better.

"Ay mi familia! Diga mi gente! Canten a coro, let it be known our love for each will live on forever in every beat of our proud corazón!" Miguel finished and everyone was cheering.

I looked to my right and saw someone. I proceeded across the crowd and my suspicion was right. Ernesto was watching from the crowd. I reached and yanked his head off and walked away with it.

"AY oh it's you." He said.

"Cállete." I said as we reached a safe distance from Miguel.

"Ooh is this a bad time?" He asked.

"I said Cállete!" I spun the head like a fútbol.

"Agh enough!." He said. "I think I am turning verde."

"Why were you at the plaza?" I asked.

"Am I not allowed to listen to music?"

"Not when that kid is up there."

"What kid?"

"I read your story. You and I both know your lleno de mierda." I said.

"So what if that kid destroyed my whole life. Wasn't like I was in a giant señorío, oh wait."

I grabbed his head and leaned in.

"You go near Miguel or he goes missing, and I will come straight to that alleyway you call a home and throw you off the edge into the void." I said as I opened up a trash lid and threw his head in.

 **Pov change: Ernesto**

I waited for him to leave before my body found me and I attached myself.

"The void, what an interesting idea." I said.

 **Pov change: Miguel**

I was so energetic. I always felt this way when I played.

"Ah I'm proud Miguel." Héctor said.

I smiled and hugged him.

"Ay you were mui bueno mano." One of the other mariachi said.

"Oh Gracias." I said.

"Where'd you learn to play?" They asked.

"Oh uh… I used to learn from watching movies with Ernesto de la Cruz."

"Ugh that degenerate. I heard some kid appeared from the living world and exposed him."

"Really?" I asked.

"Si Si, he is practically a leyenda."

I looked at Héctor with a smug smirk.

"Alright, alright, let's head home." Hector said.

We hopped down and I will admit, I was a little smug about it.

"A legend huh?" I asked.

"Cállete." Héctor chuckled.

"It is true." I heard.

We turned around and saw Javi lighting a cigarrillo.

"I have to talk to your old man here, can you give us a few Miguel?" Javi asked.

I looked at Héctor and he nodded. I walked back over to the plaza and went sightseeing. Instead, what I saw though, was the girl from the guitar store. She turned to see me and waved.

 **Pov change: Javi**

"He What?!" Héctor yelled.

"He was in the crowd. I don't know what he's thinking but I suggest that you keep an eye out." I said.

"Without question." Hector said.

I began to walk away when Hector stopped me.

"Hey. I don't think I've ever asked. What is your story?" Hector asked.

I looked at him.

"I'm just an old washed up cop." I said as I kept walking.

 **Pov change: Héctor**

I turned to see Miguel was having a nice conversation with the girl from the guitarra store. I smiled when I heard a familiar barking.

"Dante?" Miguel asked.

Dante ran up and leapt at Miguel, licking his face. Miguel was laughing as well as the girl. It put a smile on my face that Miguel was having fun.


End file.
